The exemplary embodiment relates to an apparatus and method for manipulations of graphic objects. It relates particularly to a multi-touch screen which displays a virtual magnet that allows displayed graphic objects to be manipulated as a function of attributes of underlying items that the objects represent, through finger or implement-guided movement of the magnet.
Multi-touch interactive systems using specific user-interface designs and capabilities allow users to navigate easily through interactive content on multi-touch screens, interactive tables, or interactive windows, all of which are referred to herein as tactile user interfaces (TUIs). TUIs incorporate a display and touch-screen which detects user hand or implement movements. The detected movements are translated into commands to be performed, in a similar manner to conventional user interfaces which employ keyboards, cursor control devices, and the like.
However, translating the design of standard graphical user interfaces to multi-touch interactive devices is not always straightforward. This can lead to complex manipulations that the user may need to memorize in order to use the functionality provided by a touch-screen application. Additionally, hand movements often lack the precision which can be achieved with a keyboard and fingers differ in size and shape, causing different touch signals to be sent from the touch-screen to the application.
For example, in the case of a large set of documents to be reviewed and classified, the repeated user actions of dragging each object, reviewing it, and then moving it to a selected file or other action may become wearing on the reviewer after an hour or two of such actions.
There is a need for transparent and intuitive user interfaces that increases the effectiveness, the efficiency and the user satisfaction with multi-touch interactive devices.